


Planes Descending Into Dulles

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Yeah, we were meant to be."





	Planes Descending Into Dulles

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: When the going gets tough, the tough get writing. This is for the friends who listened through crises, real and imagined.  


* * *

“What was the day you graduated from high school like?”

“What?”

“The day you graduated from high school. What did you do?”

Toby shrugged.

“Oh c’mon Toby, I know you remember.”

He wanted to know how she knew that.

“Your eyes went away for just a second. You were back there. Tell me.”

“You are supposed to be looking at the stars.” The Communications Director said. “Not me.”

It was a magnificent September night; Toby and Nora were stargazing. They lay on an open sleeping bag on the roof of his condo. A bottle of wine and a plate with cheese and veggies sat close by, half eaten and half drank. Nora groaned, turning around and tickling him. Caught off guard, Toby let out raucous laughter. She loved the sound so much she had no desire to stop. He tried to squirm away from her but Nora was strong.

“Tell me and I’ll stop.” She said.

“OK, OK, you shrew.”

She stopped and Toby pulled her closer. Nora rested her head on his chest.

“It was 1972 and I went to a party at Linda Smith’s house in the Bronx. A lot of it is a blur but I do remember drinking a flask of Jack Daniels on the 6 train at about 2 in the morning singing Punky’s Dilemma with Steve Steinmetz. I was wondering what the hell I was going to do with my life. My brother had already gone to MIT…I could not do better.”

“You had a good education.”

“I chose CCNY because I was unsure. I worked and took classes when I could. I never thought I could be like David.”

“Really? When did you realize?”

“I don’t know if I have. What about you…what were you doing?”

“Jamie and I drove to New York for the week and acted like complete fools. It was 1985 so you can just imagine. I used it to forget some of the bad things that happened that year. Jamie and I never had another chance to party like that so I am so glad we did it. My parents gave up on thinking they could control my destiny. My mother wanted me to go to Williams, where she went, but I picked Vassar. She had already forced me to go to Choate. Lauren stepped into the perfect daughter role for her.”

“At least it didn’t tear you two apart; Lauren loves you so much. I hardly talk to my siblings.”

“You can change that.”

“Look, it’s a shooting star.”

Toby pointed and Nora looked up at the sky. She silently made a wish.

“I think that was a plane descending into Dulles, Tobes.”

Toby kissed her.

“Funny, my wish came true anyway.” She said.

“What did you wish for?”

“A kiss. Are you happy Toby?”

“You are full of questions tonight.”

“Are you full of answers?”

“See, another question.” He replied, laughing. “I don’t know Nora, I am not unhappy. I spent a lot of years that way but I'm not anymore. Sometimes I'm not sure if I know what happy is, but I think I judge it by how you make me feel. I am loved by you, I'm going to get the President reelected, and I helped a great man sit on the Supreme Court. I believe I've made my mother proud. Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“The fact that you are so sure is one of the many reasons I love you.”

Nora looked back at the night sky. It really was beautiful; who knew you could get a view like this in the middle of DC.

“I'm living my dream.” She said. “I work at the White House…I serve at the pleasure of the President. My opinion matters and my voice is heard. If not all of that was heady enough, I fell in love right smack in the middle of it. Can I be honest with you?”

“Yeah.”

“I've never been in love.”

“You were married.” Toby replied.

“I faked it. Some women are very good at that you know.”

“Why? Why marry a hump like Terry if you didn’t love him?”

Nora sat up, pulling her feet under her. Toby looked at her back.

“Terry wasn’t always a hump; I mean he was mostly, but not always. I had a crippling moment of self-doubt Toby. I thought if I married the man my mother thought was perfect, she would love me, and accept the other things about me she looked upon with contempt.”

Toby stroked her arm.

“Well fuck that.” he said.

Nora started to laugh. She threw her head back and she laughed. It started as a giggle, developing into a full-blown guffaw. Wearing a content smile, she straddled her fiancée. 

“Well I have to say I'm glad its over.” He said.

“What?”

“Your marriage.”

“Another thing we agree on Tobias Ziegler.” She leaned to kiss him. Toby moaned when she stroked his beard.

“What's that number up to now?”

“Um, three I think.”

“Yeah, we were meant to be.”

Nora laughed, kissing him again.

“I want to make love.” She whispered. 

“Let’s go inside sugar pie.”

“Lets stay right here.” She began to unbutton his shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Toby took hold of her hips as Nora nipped his neck with her teeth. His hands slid down her thighs and worked their way under her sundress. He loved the sound Nora made when he touched her skin.

“Do you have something speechwriter?” she whispered in his ear before taking it hostage between her lips.

“Back pocket, in my wallet.”

He captured her in a fierce kiss and Nora felt him harder against her thigh. She shifted her weight so she could grind against him.

“This is the craziest thing I have ever done.” He murmured.

“Good.”

Toby rolled them on the sleeping bag, getting her panties off before her back touched the ground. Nora wrapped her legs around him as the kisses intensified. She stroked his back, moving down to his ass. Nora sucked at his bottom lip as she pulled the condom out of his pocket.

“Ooh, these are my favorite.” She said.

“I know.”

Toby slid the straps of her sundress down to suck gently on the skin of her shoulder. Nora whispered his name, caressing the nape of his neck. Her hand found its way to his slacks. She rubbed the front and felt it grow under her palm. That always made her smile. His belt came undone, the button opened, and the zipper unzipped.

“I love you.”

Nora bit her lip, pulling his erection from his boxer shorts. Toby spread her thighs and took the condom from her. He entered her slow, kissing her as he filled her. She always had the most amazing look on her face when he was inside her. Nora moaned as her back arched and she accepted the invasion. He pushed her sundress further down, kissing her breasts.

“Yes, yes, oh God yes. Oh God Toby.”

Nora gripped his back as he moved inside her. She opened her eyes, watched the stars dance above her. Toby lifted her ass, pushed deeper. Nora pinched her eyes shut.

“Am I fucking you good sugar? That is the fucking you good face.”

“So good, let me cum Toby.”

“No, not yet.” He pulled out a bit and decreased the pace of his thrusts. “I want to make it last.

“I like the sound of that.”

Nora brought his mouth back to hers, holding back the noises she would usually make by kissing him. They climaxed together, unable to control shouting each other’s names. Toby half-collapsed against her and Nora held him close.

“That can come off my to-do list.” He mumbled, discarding the condom and cleaning himself up.

“What, fucking me outside?”

“It turns me on no end when you say that word.”

“Outside?”

“Funny girl. Fucking.”

She looked at him and Toby nearly drowned from the desire in her eyes.

“Ditto speechwriter. That was amazing…let us make a date to do it at least once a month.”

It would be cold in a month but Toby found no problem agreeing to that. Nora sighed, taking a deep breath and reaching for her cigarettes. Lying there with her dress disheveled, her panties a foot away, and her skin flushed from fantastic sex, Toby thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“You're lovely, absolutely lovely.” He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

“Thank you.” Nora inhaled her cigarette. “Thank you for tonight. We don’t get time to ourselves enough for my liking.”

“Soon we will be man and wife and you will never be rid of me.” 

Nora took his hand, held it close to her breast.

“Can you believe I almost missed out on this? I almost missed out on the moon and stars with you.”

“I would never have let you.” Toby kissed her temple.

He turned on his back, once again focusing his attention on the night sky.

“There,” Nora pointed upward after crushing out her cigarette. “Could that be Orion?”

“No sugar, that one is definitely a plane descending into Dulles.”

***


End file.
